The Paperclip
by claraoswelve
Summary: Tumblr Whouffaldi Prompt: CAN A WHOUFFALDI CHRISTMAS GIFT EXCHANGE PROMPT BE A THING 8D


"Spending Christmas on the TARDIS." Clara said as she let out a long, deep breath, a bit unsure of herself even on Christmas Day. "This should be good."

"Oi, I'm not going to particularly enjoy this either!" The Doctor reminded her, frowning with annoyance. "You're the one that's making me keep the TARDIS stationary." His voice was gruff and reluctant. The word _stationary _made him inwardly growl.

"I think I can be allowed _one _day on peacefulness without having to worry about _dying. _And I think that Christmas is an okay day for it." She scolded, working her way up to the console and leaning on it slightly as she tilted her head in the Doctor's direction.

"Whatever." He muttered, one hand in his pocket while the other activated the brakes. "If you want to be boring."

"You've told me all those nutty stories about how you saved Christmas in London every year." She began. "Wouldn't it be nice to spend a Christmas without, I dunno," She shrugged. "Having to save the world?"

"But I like saving the world! It pays good."

"Oh, shut it." Clara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, slumping backwards into the jump seat. "You can manage for a day."

"If I don't die of boredom first."

He was unbelievable. But it was Christmas. Clara forced a smile, brightening her eyes. She wasn't going to let his naturally stubborn indignant nature get to her. Not today.

"Ow!" She heard the howl of pain drift from beneath the console. The Doctor stood up, eyes wide and frowning, a very depressing looking sonic screwdriver in his hand. "What was that for?" He asked, looking up, and only heard a hum in reply that could all too easily be interpreted as a sign of amusement. "Don't know what you're gawkin' about." He grumbled to Clara, who was laughing at him.

"What happened?" She asked, biting her lip to hide her amused grin.

"Electric shock of some sort." He explained while examining the screwdriver. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "The thing's fried."

"Really?" Clara quirked an eyebrow in surprise, then stood up, withdrawing something from the purse she had draped across the console. "Guess its an okay time to give you this, then." She handed him a perfectly wrapped box.

"What's this?" He took it hesitantly, peering at the odd item from every angle.

"Just open it." She told him impatiently.

The Doctor's hardened, confused frown remained. "Why are you giving me a box with stripes on it? What sort of a gift is this?" He threw it aside, rolling his eyes. "Lousy shopper, you are."

Clara groaned with frustration, retrieving the box from a few yards away. "Just open it." She tossed it back. "The gift is inside."

It took a sigh of reluctance, but he finally complied, ripping the paper and cracking open the cardboard box inside to withdraw a brand new, unscathed sonic screwdriver, exactly identical to his old one.

"TARDIS gave it to me to give to you." She explained, smiling in hope for some sort of reaction. "Didn't know what else to give a 2000 year old alien for Christmas, so I decided it would do."

"_She _gave this to you?" He clarified incredulously, and shot the ceiling a glare. "You planned this!?" He waggled the damaged sonic in midair. Once again, he earned an amused hum. "Whatever." He set all items in his hand down on the edge of the console, then stuck his hands in his pockets. "I would say thank you, but I'm a bit angry at my TARDIS right now." He not-so-subtly kicked the console, then took a couple limping steps towards Clara and handed her a box of his own. It wasn't wrapped, just a heaping mess of lumpy cardboard.

"You actually got me something?" Her eyes went wide as she took the box from his grasp eyeing it warily as she did.

"Nothing much." He shrugged, but his pride was easily detected. "Just something I found on board."

Clara admitted to herself that she was at least a little bit excited. But when she opened the box, she frowned so hard her lips nearly fell to the floor. She reached inside and withdrew a handheld mirror. "Um..."

"Didn't think three was quite enough." The Doctor explained, grinning. He _actually _thought his present was quite good. "Your face has gotten a bit wider I think."

"This," Her gaze flickered from the Doctor, to the mirror, and back again, and she held it up with raised eyebrows. "This is what you got me for Christmas?! A solution to my round face!"

"You said round, I said wide." He shrugged, hands in the air. "Enough with the self-hatred, Clara. Its very unattractive." He could tell she was steaming with rage, and it admittedly frightened him a tiny bit. "That's not all I got you! Don't worry!" He assured, hand fumbling inside his pocket before withdrawing her final gift.

Clara took it, unable to give a reaction other than several drawn out blinks. "A paperclip." She acknowledged.

"Yes! You know, for your hair?"

"Paperclips are for paper, Doctor!" She threw the little metal item in his face, somewhat even angrier when he didn't flinch. "Its in the name!"

"Ah. My bad. Sorry."

"I'll use that thing to stab you with before I put it in my hair." She spat.

The Doctor didn't reply, just watched her face.

Clara didn't say anything either, just stared back.

Soon, the Doctor's lips hitched up in a smile.

And Clara's face began to relax.

Next thing they knew, they were both laughing in sync, amusement finally sinking in over the agitation.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Clara said with a smile, giggles still present.

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald." Was his simple reply.


End file.
